Always Been Forever
by jenniferfan100
Summary: Ross and Rachel run into one of Ross's Ex-girlfriends... what will happen to Ross and Rachel's relationship if the Ex wants him back?? Chapter 5 added... this one is differerent than you probably expected!!
1. Default Chapter

Always Been Forever

Started on April 11, 2003

Ok… I know that I haven't written in a long, but I just came up with this idea last night…. It might suck sooo…. Yea DEAL WITH IT!!! Just kidding lol…

Also I do not own FRIENDS only the made up characters….

Note: Ok this would be like maybe 5 years in the future… Ross and Rachel FINALLY got married and have been married for 3 years… Emma is 5, their other daughter is Elizabeth (they call her Lizzy) she's 2 ½, and Rachel is 6 months pregnant with their 3rd child. Oh yea and umm instead of Ross being the geek in high school, Rachel was… ne wayz one with the fic.

*****************************************************************

Ross and Rachel are shopping Ross is holding Emma's hand and Lizzy is in the shopping cart that Rachel is pushing…

"Mommy!! Look at this!!! I've ALWAYS wanted one of these!! Isn't it pretty Mama??" Emma cried pointing at a Barbie.

"Sweetie, it is pretty, but you already got your present. Don't you remember the Teddy Bear that you wanted?" Rachel carefully asked her small daughter.

" Yes Mommy but—"

"No buts Emma, Mommy already told you that you already got your present today." Ross quietly reprimanded his daughter. Ross looked at Emma and saw that little tears were welling up in her eyes. He looked at Rachel whose stomach was growing every day. 

Rachel didn't know what to do. She looked up to find Ross staring at her. His eyes spoke a hidden message. Rachel tried to bend down to Emma's eye level, but her stomach kept on getting in the way.

"Emma… Honey, look up." Emma stared at Rachel with wide eyes. "Sweetie, you can get the barbie—"

"YHAY!!" Emma cried.

"Wait, Emma. You can get the Barbie IF you put the bear back." Rachel said

Ross carefully watched his daughter ponder what she thought was a life changing decision. 

"ok, I'll get the Barbie." Emma conceded.

"I'll take her back to where the Barbies where ok, Rach?"

"kay." Rachel giggled as she watched Emma grab Ross's hand a pull him away. 

"Rachel?" 

Rachel carefully turned around not sure who she was going to find behind the mysterious yet familiar voice.

"Yes?" 

"Rachel, its me… Morgan Cole."

"OH wow! Another Lincoln High survivor." Rachel nervously joked. (Morgan was one of Ross's old "popular" friends and did I forget to mention EX-GIRLFRIEND) 

" Yea.. so WOW looks like you've been busy." Morgan said pointing towards Rachel's stomach and the shopping cart that held a sleeping Lizzy.

"Yea—"

"Honey, no you cannot get the water gun too!!" Ross said as he and Emma came back. Ross looked up at Rachel who was staring a Morgan, who in turn was staring at Ross with a mad look.

Ross looked bewildered his now wife face to face with his ex-girlfriend….

"I see you two hit it off…Three kids.. that's a mighty big number isn't it ROSS??" Morgan said snidely as she could clearly see that Ross was squirming under her steady gaze. Morgan bent down towards Emma, and Rachel noticed that Emma backed slightly away.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Morgan asked Emma with a smile plastered on her face.

"Emma…" The young girl whispered

"Would you like a piece of candy, Emma??" Morgan asked.

"Sur—"

"Ross, I think its time to go now. My doctors appointment is in an hour." Rachel said in a hurry to get away from Morgan, knowing the damage that she could do to the loving family that Rachel had finally formed.

"uhh.. yea its time to go.. I think.." Ross said nervously.

" Bye Morgan it was nice seeing you.. Emma, say goodbye to the nice lady." Rachel grimaced as she started to walk away pushing the cart.

"Bye." Emma called over her shoulder as she followed her mother's lead.

"Uh… Bye Morgan… it was nice seeing you.. maybe I'll see you again sometime…" Ross said as he walked away.

"Rachel Geller you better watch out for your dear husband cause here I come." Morgan evilly laughed.

*****************************************************************

Ok, I know that the beginning may be a little weird but please stick with me, I have an idea!!! PLEASE review!!!!!! Let me know if there is a certain way you want me to go……. Also I know that it was short, but I will work on making it longer…. :-) 


	2. A fight

Ok… here is part 2 for _Always Been Forever_… thank-you for reviewing I really appreciate it… :-)

*****************************************************************

Ross and Rachel are walking out of the store.

"Ross, I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HER!!!" Rachel screamed running across the parking lot and waking Lizzy up in the process.

"What way?? Rachel, I was staring at you NOT her." Ross screamed back while dragging Emma. 

"Ross…"

"What?? What Rachel, the princess has something to say? Oh, Oh well then lets just stop and let the PRINCESS have the throne." Ross said angrily, even though he knew that he really didn't mean any of it.

Rachel started crying as they got into their car. " I was—I was.. hm.. just going to say that I was sorry!! and that I didn't think that we should be fighting over something sooo stupid… we probably won't even see that woman again. But since YOU seem sooo keen on fighting I had just better not talk to you, seeing how YOU'RE the one with the raging hormones." Rachel said sarcastically. 

"Look, Rach… I'm sorry." Ross said as he strapped Lizzy in the car seat and helped Emma with her belt buckle.

Rachel turned away as Ross climbed into the driver's seat. Ross reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Rachel… Rachel please look at me." Ross pleaded. 

Emma watched her parents from the back seat, she didn't understand why they were fighting, and she hated that. But, Emma knew better that to say anything. (I know she's only five, but y'kno I'm allowed to do anything I want lol) *I wish that they would quit fighting… mommy looks sad..* (btw * means their thoughts) 

"Honey, I love you sooo much, and I would NEVER do anything to hurt you, you know that! Rachel I would even dream of looking at another woman… you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen… I don't care if I ever see another woman in my entire life, well except for Monica… Anyway so long, well and my mom.. Ok, anyway so long as I can see YOU for the rest of my life.." Ross worried that maybe he hadn't said the right things.

"You said all the right things, sweetheart." Rachel said smiling with a small tear running down her cheek.

*Did I say that out loud?* 

"No sweetie, you didn't say that out loud." Rachel said giggling. By this time Ross was a little scared. "Are you gonna kiss me already??" Rachel finally said impatiently. 

"Uh of coarse." Ross said with a smile on his face as he leaned over and passionately kissed his beautiful wife.

"EWWWWWWWWW." Emma cried from the backseat. Ross broke the kiss and looked back at Emma.

"Don't worry sweetie you will wanna kiss a guy like that in a while too." Ross said.

"EWWWW!! Boys GROSS!!" Emma said again scrunching up her nose.

"Yes you—Wait!! NO I did NOT say that!! You do NOT want to kiss a guy EVER… NEVER!!" Ross yelled realizing what he said, and allowing his fatherly protectiveness come over him again.

"Ross, sweetie lets go home now." Rachel reminded him.

"Ok. Emma NO kissing boys EVER not until you're 50!!!" Ross said again to emphasize his earlier point.

"Ok daddy."

"Ok Ross. Now let's go home so that Emma, Lizzy, AND I can get a decent nap."

"kay." Ross said as he pulled out of the store parking lot.

*****************************************************************

Cuts to later after dinner Lizzy and Emma are watching a movie, lets say… Wizard of Oz ( I LOVE that movie… sorry.. I LOVE Judy Garland) Emma is sitting next to Ross on the floor, and Rachel is sitting on the couch with Lizzy in her lap. Its almost to the part where the Wicked Witch of the West goes to where her sister was killed by Dorothy… anyway….

"AHHH…. Daddy I can't watch! Tell me when this parts over!" Emma cried as she buried her face in her father's shoulder. 

"Ok sweetie." Ross replied as he gently stroked Emma's light brown hair. Rachel smiled at the sight of Ross interacting with their two daughters. Rachel secretly hoped that this new baby was a boy. Rachel knew of coarse that Ross enjoyed their two girls AND that he had Ben. But Rachel desperately wanted to give him a son, a son that would be theirs together. 

A while later Rachel looked down to find Lizzy fighting to stay awake in her arms and decided that she wanted Ross to herself now. "I JUST HATE to spoil this lovely party, but Emma I think its about that time." Rachel said as she struggled to get up off the couch whilst still carrying Lizzy. 

"Mommyyyy!! This is the best part!!" Emma said pointing towards the t.v.

"Emma, every part is the BEST part." Rachel said sarcastically.

" Daddy PLEASE!!!." Emma turned to her father. Ross turned to look at Rachel. He **almost** said yes when he saw the suggestive look in Rachel's eyes.

"Uhhh… Not tonight sweetheart.. Tomorrow night maybe." Ross said quickly. Ross picked Emma up as Rachel followed him up the stairs. Ross quickly laid Emma down in her bed. "Nighty Night." Ross said as he started to close the door.

"Daddy, I didn't brush my teeth." (you know how little kids are lol) 

"Its ok for one night. Goodnight Emma." 

" No its not daddy, mommy says that I have to brush my teeth EVERY night."

"Fine." Ross said a little disheartened. So Ross took Emma to the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

"Goodnight now Emma."

"Daddy, I didn't have my glass of water." Emma said with an innocent look on her face.

"Fine. I'll be right back." Ross ran down the stairs as fast as he could and grabbed the water. As Ross ran back into Emma's room he **almost** tripped on a Barbie, but luckily regained his balance.

"Ok Emma here is your water. And now GOODNIGHT." 

" Good Night daddy." 

Ross quickly walked to his and Rachel's room. When he got there he sighed. "Not again!!" Ross said with a whiny tone in his voice. There was Rachel ASLEEP!! 

"Ugh…. That is SO not fair." Ross sighed.

"Oh yes it is!!" Rachel said with one eye open, as she pulled Ross down to her. And so we know what comes next……………………………

*****************************************************************

Ok so I know that it wasn't that exciting, but I promise that the next chapter will bring some surprises your way… So hang with me ok…. I just wanted to add a little action with Emma and stuff :-) ;-) hope you liked it!! PLEASE review:-) 


	3. Ross's Anger

Always Been Forever part 3!! K guys I hope you like this chapter… now its gonna get a LITTLE dramatic, but not too much… If you don't review I might not continue this story so on your way out PLEASE review!!

*****************************************************************

"Yes, information. I would like the number for the New York City Museum of Natural History. (I don't know if that's where Ross works.) Thank-you." Morgan sighed slightly as she waited for the number. Morgan hung up the phone after she got the number. Now all she had to do was figure out a plan.

*****************************************************************

Monday morning Ross walks into the museum. 

"Mr. Geller?" One of the tour guides asked Ross.

"Yes Cindy?" 

" Mr. Lucas would like to see you in his office." 

"Oh, ok thanks Cindy." Ross said politely as he turned towards his boss's office instead of his own. Ross knocked on the door tentatively. 

"Yes?" came a big burly voice from behind the door.

"Mr. Lucas. This is Ross Geller, may I come in?"

"Why, of coarse Geller." Ross walked into the beautiful decorated office. Even though the office was quite welcoming Ross was always nervous whenever he walked in. *Maybe its that big moose that hangs over the desk… That thing gives me the creeps. And here I'm a paleontologist, I work with dead animals every day* Ross thought. snapping out of it when he faced his boss.

" I was told you wanted to see me." Ross said nervously as sat down on the hard wooden chair. He was nervous that he would get fired.

"Geller, I would like you to meet your new secretary." Mr. Lucas said with his booming voice as the door opened. Ross looked towards the door VERY surprised as to who he saw. His mouth was agape as Mr. Lucas stared at him. "Geller, this is Ms. Cole." 

"Uhh.. yea.. Ok.. hi Ms. Cole." Ross said still very nervous. Morgan slithered into the room like a snake ready to pounce on her next victim… that victim being Ross.

"Hello Mr. Geller. Very glad to meet you." Morgan said in a cool sexy voice. Ross shifted uncomfortably in his chair knowing how much damage she could do, especially if Rachel found out that she was his secretary. 

Uh.. yea good to meet you too." Ross shakily stood up and offered his hand towards Morgan. Morgan gladly took this invitation.

"Mr. Lucas, I'm sure that this arrangement will be just fine." Morgan said flashing her big brown eyes at Ross. Ross turned away quickly.

"Ms. Cole do you think that I could talk to Mr. Lucas alone for a minute? PLEASE?" 

"Of coarse Mr. Geller I'll see you later in our office." Morgan said over her shoulder as she walked out of the spacious office.

"Uhh.. Mr. Lucas, do you think that I ABSOLUTELY NEED a secretary??" Ross asked clearing his throat.

"Geller, you have worked at this company for a LONG time, and you have done a GREAT job, I just think that you need a _little_ break. I think that this will be good for both of you. She would be kind of interesting don't you think? You have admit that Ms. Cole is a ver attractive woman, and she seems to like you." Mr. Lucas said, insinuating a little with his eyebrow.

" This would help BOTH of us? The only thing that, that would help me with would be BREAKING UP MY OWN MARRIAGE!! Which I do NOT want to do. Mr. Lucas, I am MARRIED!! M-A-R-R-I-E-D!! I have two beautiful daughters and another child on the way. What makes you think that I would EVER cheat on a wife that I LOVE soo much it hurts?" Ross said getting angrier by the minute, and NOT liking where the conversation was heading.

"Mr. Geller, I am a married man myself, but don't you ever get just a little sick of doing the same woman night after night?"

"NO!! Mr. Lucas, I am NOT enjoying this conversation one bit. As of right now, you have officially lost my respect for you. Rachel and I love each other very much and I vowed that I would stand by her in sickness and in health, richer or poorer for the rest of my life. Now, I am not very happy with this current situation, but I am willing to deal with it. Thank-you Mr. Lucas, I am sorry if I have offended you in any way, and just to let you know, I will never look at you the same way again. I cannot hold any respect for a man who would willingly cheat on his wife. Are you ok with what I have just said?" Ross said cooling down a bit. Mr. Lucas nodded stunned by Ross's sudden outburst.

"Now, Mr. Lucas if its alright with you I would like to take the day off." Ross asked, trying to be polite once again. 

"Ok, Geller take all time you need, I'm sorry if I offended YOU in any way. I apologize." Mr. Lucas said a little embarrassed. He always wanted everything to appear under control, but sometimes it just doesn't always work that way.

" Thank-you, and please tell Ms. Cole that I am sorry and that I will see her tomorrow." Ross said as he slipped out of the room.

*****************************************************************

Ross walked out of Mr. Lucas's full of mixed emotions. He wasn't sure if he made the right decision, talking the way he did. He felt bad leaving like that, but he felt that he had done what he had to do. Ross knew that he had meant every word that he had said and so he didn't feel THAT guilty. Ross decided that he would just hail a cab and head on home to Rachel.

*****************************************************************

Rachel was making lunch for her and Lizzy when she heard Ross come in the front door. Rachel glanced at the clock. 11:30…. Rachel was a little surprised to see him home, but very gladly surprised as he walked in and wrapped his arms around her bulging waist. 

"Hey sweetie." Ross said as he turned Rachel around kissing her passionately on the lips.

"hmmm… hey honey. Why are you home so early?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Hon, it doesn't matter right now ok?" Ross said changing the subject. He kissed Rachel on the forehead and walked over to Lizzy where she was playing. Ross picked her up and swung her around. 

"How's my little munchkin today?" Ross asked his tiny daughter as he started tickling her. 

"Dada stop!!!" Lizzy cried at the top of her lungs as she squirmed on the floor trying to get out of her father's reach. Rachel watched from the doorway. She always enjoyed watching Ross interact with the girls, it warmed her heart to see how close they were. Ross stopped tickling Lizzy and got up off the floor.

"Lizzy, sweetie, lets go wash our hands for lunch ok?" Ross said to Lizzy. Lizzy nodded solemnly she hated to wash her hands. Ross picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. Rachel placed her hand on her abdomen she hoped that this one would be as great as the other two. 

*****************************************************************

Later that night after they had put the girls down for bed Rachel decided to broach the subject as to why he had been home so early.

"Sweetie?" Rachel said staring at Ross who was reading the newspaper. 

"Yea?" Ross sighed, he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Ross, if something bad had happened, like you lost your job for example, not that you would, but if it did you would tell me, right?"

"Rachel, every things fine, I did not lose my job. Mr. Lucas just thought that I needed to spend more time with you and the girls, that's all." Ross lied. He hated lying to Rachel like that, but he thought that it would be best to shield her. Ross knew that if Rachel found out who he was working with she would get incredibly jealous, and he didn't want that.

"Are you sure? Cause if anything is wrong, I want you to tell me about it, I'll be there for you no matter what." Rachel knew that there **was** something wrong. Mr. Lucas would never just 'send' Ross home. But Rachel decided to just let the matter drop, if anything **really **was wrong he would tell her, she hoped.

*****************************************************************

Ok I'm gonna leave off there…. What did you guys think? Love it, Hate it, think its stupid, think I should give it up??? PLEASE let me know what you think because if I don't get enough replies I'm not going to continue.. You guys all know what happened with my other fics, I just wasn't getting a lot of reviews.. so maybe if I don't get a lot I'll just either stop OR I WILL be mean and leave you with a nasty cliff-hanger, which I normally do not like to do…. Any way haha I got a little type crazy didn't I?


	4. Rachel's Jealousy

~* Always Been Forever Part 4~* Because of some VERY nice encouragement from some people I decided to continue…. Thanks for the reviews and happy reading:-)

*****************************************************************

The next day at work Ross is very nervous.

"Here goes nothin." Ross quietly spoke to himself as he paused in front of the door leading to his office. He normally wasn't given to speaking to himself, but these were not normal conditions and Ross felt that under the circumstances he could do anything. Ross took in a deep breath and quietly pushed open the door. 

Morgan looked up when she heard Ross walk in the door. "Why hello Mr. Geller, so glad you could join me today." She said seductively. Morgan could tell that Ross was very nervous, so she decided to lay it on very slow. 

Meanwhile Ross was wondering exactly what to do, he had never had a secretary before. "umm… I guess I'll just go into my… my office now." Ross shuffled across the room towards his office door.

"Mr. Geller?"

"Yes, Ms… Ms. Cole?"

"There's a note from Mr. Lucas on your desk. Sir." Morgan smiled.

"Oh.. uh ok. Thanks." Ross opened the door and walked into his silent office and sat down behind his desk. Ross sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Ross finally picked up the note from Mr. Lucas… Again, he was VERY scared as to what it would say. The note read:

_Geller, I admire you for what you did yesterday. You were right, and I was wrong. You are one of the only people who would have had the guts to stand up to me like that. And for that I admire you. Keep up the great work. _

Lucas

Ross was surprised. He hadn't expected his boss to react so favorably, especially when it was against himself. Ross smiled. Maybe he should speak his opinions more often… 

*****************************************************************

Rachel decided that she hadn't spent enough time with Monica, and today was just the day. Emma was at school and Lizzy was at her Mother's house. "Finally, a free day before this one takes over." Rachel thought putting her hand on her swollen abdomen. 

Rachel picked up the phone and dialed Monica's number.

"Bing's residence." Monica said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Mon!!"

"Oh hey Rach!! What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking since Daniel, Mandy, and were at school, and Lizzy is at my mother's we could have a girls day out before this new baby is born. (Mandy and Daniel are Monica and Chandler's kids. They are twins and they are 5? Lets pretend that they were born the same year as Emma.)

"Oh, that's a great idea! Umm.. let me make sure that I don't have anything going on. Hang on."

"Ok." Rachel said excited, it had been a long time since **just** her and Monica had been out together. Normally, somebody would always end up tagging along whether it was their kids or even their husbands. Not that she minded, but it was always nice to be able to go out with a girl **alone**. Plus, Rachel wanted to ask Monica what she thought of Ross's strange behavior the previous day. Rachel heard Monica come back to the phone, interrupting her thoughts.

"Sorry Rach, I have an appointment with a lady that I might get a really big catering job with." Monica said a little sadly. She too always looked forward to her girly talks with Rachel. 

Oh… Maybe another time then." Rachel said a little let down, "Maybe I'll just give Ross a call."

"That's an idea, I'm sure that he would love to have lunch with, especially since you guys haven't had a lot of alone time together lately."

"Yea, ok. Bye Mon."

"Bye. Talk to you later." Monica hung up first. She always hated it when that happened. It always seemed that when she had free time, Rachel didn't and when Rachel did, she didn't. Monica sighed, at least Rachel and Ross would have time together. Monica knew that even though they never said it, sometimes Ross and Rachel wished that they didn't have kids. And again not because they didn't love their children dearly, they did, its just that as soon as the kids were born, their relationship had completely changed. 

*****************************************************************

Rachel hung up the phone, and immediately dialed Ross's number. She decided that maybe lunch with Ross would be better, cause they did need time together.

"Hello?" A woman answered Ross's phone.

"Oops I must have the wrong number sorry." Rachel said slightly embarrassed into the phone.

"Wait. Who are you trying to reach?"

"Ross Gel—Morgan??" Rachel almost screamed into the telephone!

"Yea this is Morgan, and yes this is Ross Geller's office. Who is this?"

"This is Rachel." Rachel said angrily losing her temper.

"Rachel… as in??" Morgan asked. 

"AS IN Ross and Rachel…" Rachel was starting to very angry.

"OH! Sorry Rachel. This is Morgan… Morgan Cole."

"Oh… May I PLEASE speak to Ross.. NOW!" Rachel was brimming with anger now. She couldn't understand why Morgan was in Ross's office.

"Yea sure… Didn't Ross tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I'm his new secretary. Oh, here's Ross now." Rachel could hear Morgan talking to Ross in the background.

"Hey Honey!" Ross said a little scared, but trying not to show it.

"HONEY? Ross, why didn't you tell me you had a secretary? ESPECIALLY Morgan?? " Rachel blurted out.

"Rachel, PLEASE calm down." Ross said calmly. He didn't want to get Rachel more upset than she already was, for his sake as much as hers and the baby's. 

"I am calm." Rachel said breathing slowly. "Why don't we meet for lunch?" Once again Rachel stayed very calm. Ross couldn't understand her sudden change of heart, but he hoped it stayed for a while. Long enough so that he could explain the whole situation to her. 

"Ok. Where do you wanna go?"

"Umm… ****" 

"Ok, I'll see you there in 20 minutes. Bye Rach, I love you."

"Uh huh. Bye." Rachel hung up the phone a little hurt. She knew that Ross was a little confused at her VERY sudden change of heart. She had decided that she did not want to fight over the phone. Rachel went and got ready.

*****************************************************************

Ross stared at the phone for a minute after Rachel hung up. "So it wasn't that much of a change of heart." Ross said to himself. He decided to go to the restaurant as to get there early, and not upset Rachel anymore. Ross picked up his suit coat and walked out of his office. 

"I'll be back in maybe an hour or two, ok? If anyone calls, just tell them that I am very busy with a very important matter." Ross called over his shoulder to Morgan. 

"Ok!!" Morgan called after him in a cheery voice. "If the rest of my plan works as well as this part, I'll have him in my arms in a week." Morgan laughed an evil laugh as she turned around in her chair and snidely propped her feet up on the desk.

*****************************************************************

Ok that is where I am leaving off for tonight… I'm still kinda sick, and I am getting braces tomorrow so… yea… PLEASE review.. I REALLY NEED to know what you guys think!!!! Maybe I'll have it done by tomorrow night if a lot of people review… If you have any ideas, I am open to anything:-) PLEASE review!! Thanks!!


	5. Lunch and a Revelation

Always Been Forever part 5

Ok guys thanks for the reviews!!!! It really helps… I'm really trying to think of ways to make this more dramatic… I just don't want it to be too cliché because already is. Soooo bear with me as I come up with ideas:-) Sorry it took me sooo long to post… I was having MAJOR writers block, plus I was going through a rough time with my friends :-) so sorry!!!!!!

*****************************************************************

Ross arrived at the restaurant about 5 minutes early and was very nervous. Ross shifted in his seat as he glanced at his watch. "Where is she?" Ross asked himself. He never understood why it always took women sooo long to get ready. 

Ross glanced up to see Rachel coming towards him. Ross doesn't necessarily look scared, but a little worried. Ross gets up to greet Rachel.

"Hey, Rach." Ross says carefully, not knowing how she is gonna react. 

"Hey sweetie." Rachel says sweetly. Rachel decided to give him a hug, letting him know that she's not entirely mad, but mad enough not to give him a kiss. 

Ross was still a little surprised by the hug, he kissed Rachel on the top of the head, and let go of the hug. 

"So, um how was your… Morning." Ross asked, skirting around the subject of their earlier conversation. 

"It was ok. I did some cleaning… I fixed the nursery up a little.. Not much really. How was your morning." Rachel asked. She really wanted to just jump into the earlier conversation, she wanted to know how Ross felt about everything.

After about 5 minutes of Ross nervously rambling on Rachel decided that she had, had enough. "Ross."

"Yea?" Ross knew what was coming he just didn't want to admit it.

"Ross, I'm just going to come right out and say what I'M thinking ok?" 

Ross nodded, he braced himself for what he thought would come next. After he thought about it, he really didn't understand what the big deal was, but he decided that if Rachel thought it was a big deal then it was for him too, sorta.

"Ok Ross. How long have we been married?" Rachel asked. She was hoping that he would make this as easy as possible and just answer the question, and not get into one of his long explanations.

"Uhh… about 3 years?" 

"Yes, and how long were we together before we decided to get married?"

"Well… there was that time period when we were together before the break and—"

Rachel stopped him, she didn't want this to turn into another 'We were on a break' controversy. "Ross, how long were we together **after** Emma was born, before we decided to get married?"

"two years?"

"Now, in all these five years that we have been together since Emma was born, have we ever kept anything from each other? And Ross I don't mean little things like 'oops I forgot to do the laundry, so I'm just not gonna tell Rachel.' Not like that, I mean big things like, 'I got a promotion' or 'I'm pregnant' or 'I got a **secretary**'." Rachel saw Ross flinch when she said secretary and she was glad, at least she knew she was getting somewhere. Even though Rachel was saying all of this, she knew that there was a HUGE secret that she was keeping from Ross, but she knew that the past was the past, and there was no point in bringing it up now.

"Rach, I—"

"Ross, let me talk ok?" Rachel cut him off. And Ross nodded. " Sweetie, this issue isn't so much that you **got **a secretary, or that your secretary is Morgan Cole. This issue is that you didn't tell me, and it hurts. I'm not saying that I like the fact that she is your secretary, but that's not the part that bothers me. The part that hurts me is that you didn't **tell** me that you got a secretary just because you didn't think I could handle the fact that Morgan was that certain person."

Ross sat there for a couple of seconds, wondering what would be the best way to approach this. "Rachel, I guess… I guess I just thought that you would be mad at me for letting Mr. Lucas hiring her, when in fact, I had nothing to do with it. I love you so much that I guess I feel like I have to sort of 'shield' you from certain things. I was going to tell you eventually, I was just trying to come up with a good way of doing it, sweetie. I'm really sorry. I didn't know that it would hurt you that much." Ross said staring directly into her intense blue eyes. 

"Its ok, I still love you." Rachel joked trying to make the conversation a **little** more light. 

"Rachel, I do have one question though…" Ross paused not wanting to get Rachel mad **again**. 

"Ross just ask me. I want to be totally honest with each other."

"I don't mean to sound weird, but I've been wondering this for a little while." Ross took a deep breath. "Why do you dislike Morgan so much?" Ross said quickly.

Ross saw Rachel's eyes get hard at this question. 

Rachel was a little startled by the question. She was expecting every other question besides that. "well… do you remember in high school how geeky I was, how popular you were, and how much I liked you?" Rachel watched Ross's chocolate brown eyes. He looked a little confused, and Rachel knew that he was wondering were this was leading.

"ummm… yea.. but honey, I don't think you're geeky." Ross said.

"Ross, I KNOW THAT. Do you want to know why I don't like Morgan or not?"

"Yes." Ross said carefully. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know anymore.

"Ok then. When we were in high school, as you know, I had a huge crush on you." Rachel paused " Everyone in the **whole** school seemed to know **except **for you. Or I guess you knew, you just didn't like me. But, anyway Morgan knew how much I liked you, and every time I tried to talk to you she would block me away from you, and she would say, 'Why would Ross want to talk to a geek like you.' And all sorts of stuff like that… she was really mean… She always mocked me, and made fun of me.. There was this one time, I was already having a bad enough day when I just HAD to run into her and her beautiful friends. They started pushing me around and yelling and screaming at me for no reason. I just didn't understand why she would be so mean to me."

Rachel stopped for a minute. She let Ross digest that for a minute. It hurt her to talk about certain things that only Monica knew about. But Rachel knew that Ross would have found out how mean his friends were at some point and so then she continued. " In our sophomore year I came so close to asking you out, but Morgan beat me to it.. I guess that messed me up for a while. It wasn't just Morgan who hurt me, it was your guy friends too. They uhh…" Rachel swallowed. " Do you remember your friend Chip Matthews?"

Ross nodded. He wondered exactly what Rachel was going to tell him next.

Rachel felt tears welling up in her eyes as she started to tell this unknown part of the story, Ross grabbed Rachel's hand as she started. " Well… Chip Matthews was an especially mean guy to me. One day I was studying in the school one Saturday. By myself… I guess you guys had, had football practice that afternoon or something. Chip came in… to where I was studying and started flirting with me. I didn't know exactly how to take it since I had never had a boyfriend, let alone had anyone flirt with me especially someone who was even remotely close to you. So… one thing led to another….. and.. he uh, he raped me." Rachel had tears streaming down her face.

Ross felt his face harden at the thought of that jerk Chip Matthews. He couldn't believe that one of his so-called best friends would do that to a helpless girl like Rachel. "Rachel… I am soo sorry." Ross didn't know what else to say. He had expected every other scenario except for this. 

" Ross, its ok. What happened isn't your fault. I'm sorry I loaded all of this onto you all of a sudden. The past is the past. I never even planned on telling you any of this… I thought that there wasn't any point. I didn't want to put a gap between us. But anyway what I guess I'm trying to tell you Ross, is with all of the bad experiences comes the knowledge of how much I really do love you, and how much I want to keep you for myself, and only for myself." Rachel looked down, a little embarrassed by that admission. 

Ross suddenly got up. He leaned close to Rachel and gave her a passionate kiss. Everyone around them was staring, but Ross didn't care. Ross knew that now that he knew what had really happened he had to come up with a way to show Rachel how much he really did care. Ross also knew that since he knew what had happened, he could help Rachel work through the sadness, hurt, and heartache.

Rachel pulled away breathless. "Ross… People are staring." Rachel whispered.

"I don't care. Rachel, I love you sooo much. Plus, if it makes any sense at all, I think that knowing this makes me love you even more. This whole experience I guess has shown me that you are a much stronger person, emotionally, than I thought. I didn't know that Morgan had been so awful. I didn't know how much my friends had hurt you. Even if I hadn't liked you during that time, if I had found out what Chip had done to you, I wouldn't have been friends with him anymore. I can't handle thinking of how much more he could have done to you. I'm glad he didn't. I guess I just thought that there was something little that she or they had done that you didn't like. If I had known I would have worked even harder not to let Mr. Lucas hire her. That was why I came home yesterday. I got into--"

"Ross, quit talking." Rachel pulled Ross to her again and kissed him with all the passion that anyone could ever have. All of the people in surrounding tables began clapping. 

It was Ross's turn to break. Rachel started giggling at the people clapping. "Thank-you. Thank-you very much." Rachel giggled again because now she had everything off her chest, and she felt she truly could be happy. 

Ross looked at Rachel and smiled, "There's my beautiful wife, who knows I would never leave her for a woman far less beautiful than she. Correct?"

Rachel nodded and grabbed Ross's hand. "Let's go."

The couple paid they're bill and went on their way.

*****************************************************************

The next day Ross day Ross woke up next to Rachel and kissed her cheek, " Good morning beautiful."

"Morning Handsome." Rachel groggily replied smiling. She knew that she was very lucky to have such a wonderful husband like Ross, who now knew what she was working through.

Ross and Rachel decided that they would help each other more, and not talk of what happened with Chip anymore, seeing how it was painful for both. For Rachel it was the loss of her womanhood to a guy she thought was a complete jerk. For Ross it was a life lesson that the people that you thought you knew the best may not be the way you thought they were.

"Hon, what am I supposed to do about Morgan?" Ross asked Rachel nervously. Even though he didn't want to ask the question he knew he had to. 

A million thoughts rushed through Rachel's head as she tried figuring it out. "Oh!!! I have an idea!!!" Rachel screamed happily while startling Ross in the process. 

"GEEZ!!! Are you loud in the morning or what?" Ross said jokingly.

Rachel hit Ross in the head with a pillow, "You better be quiet Mister."

"Otay," Ross said like a naughty little boy.

"Ross, do you want to hear my plan or not??" Rachel asked a little miffed. 

"Of coarse mother." 

"Oh be quiet. Now listen…" Rachel proceeded to tell Ross the plan. Rachel wanted to get back at Morgan so bad, but she had to wait for Ross to do his part too. If possible, Rachel wanted to hurt Morgan MUCH worse than she herself had EVER been hurt.

*****************************************************************

Hope you liked it!!!!! It was a little more dramatic than I expected…Now let me know if you liked it!!!! PLEASE REPLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love you guys bye bye!!! Also if you have any suggestions…… I am truly serious this time, if I don't get enough replies I'm not gonna continue. I think that there will be maybe…. 2 more chapters…. 


	6. A plan!

Always Been Forever Part 6

Ummm ok I'm a little disappointed at the lack of comments on this story…. I worked really hard to post more… so y'know please review…. I know its been a REALLY long time….

*****************************************************************

Ross was really excited about the plan that Rachel had come up with to help get rid of Morgan… Now all they had to do was get things in place. Ross had already done a small fraction of his part, now all he had to do was wait for Rachel to show up. They had agreed to meet outside the museum. 

Ross was thankful that Monica had agreed to take care of Lizzy, Emma was in kindergarten so that took care of her. Ross and Rachel had wondered what they would do with Lizzy because the last thing they needed was Lizzy crying right in the middle of the whole scheme.

*****************************************************************

As Rachel pulled up by the museum in her cab she saw Ross standing there waiting for her. She saw the biggest grin appear on his face as he saw her in the cab. *God, he is sooo yummy and sweet. I don't even think I deserve such a wonderful husband after all of the crappy stuff I've done to him. I love just love him soo much.* Rachel thought as Ross helped her out of the cab. 

"Thank-you, sweetie." Rachel said as Ross grabbed the heavy video camera out of her arms.

*****************************************************************

Morgan was sitting in the office, waiting for Ross to come back from his lunch break. She had decided that today was the day that she was going to make her move.

Morgan looked up with a smile on her face when she heard the door open. Her smile soon turned into a frown when she saw that Rachel was with him.

"Ross I don't care what you say, YOU were SUPPOSED to be there and you weren't and that just HURTS!!!!." (BTW this is supposed to be a fight that R+R made up to get rid of Morgan, you'll see what I'm doing soon:-)) Rachel stopped when she glanced up and saw Morgan glaring at her. Rachel plastered a fake smile on her face, "Oh, hi Morgan." Rachel looked at Ross and tilted her head towards his office door.

Ross blinked and nodded, he couldn't believe what a great job Rachel was doing at the whole pretend fight thing. *She should be an actress, like that one chick.. What was her name? Oh yea, Jennifer Aniston. Even though Rachel is a lot prettier* Ross thought as he led Rachel to his office with the camera still in hand. 

As soon as Ross shut the door Rachel continued to "pretend" fight with Ross, even though she was saying good things with an angry tone.

"ROSS I LOVE YOU!" Rachel said in a giggly yet angry tone. "I WANT TO KISS AND MAKE MAD PASSIONATE LOVE TO YOU!" 

Ross smirked he loved Rachel sooo much. She could make _almost_ any situation better with a blink on an eye.

Rachel continued rambling/ yelling crazy things while Ross set to work setting up the video camera in a somewhat hidden place.

*****************************************************************

Morgan smiled a little when she heard Rachel continue to fight with Ross as soon as Ross had shut the door. She thought this was great. *Thank-you Rachel for making my job just a little easier.* Morgan thought *Now all I have to do is go in there after she leaves, comfort him. After that, I'm in his pants.* 

Morgan sighed, it had been a half an hour since Ross and Rachel had went in the office. She was getting very impatient, and she couldn't believe how long Rachel had been yelling at him. *Man, I'm sure he'll willingly leave that witch of a woman after today. I mean how can he stand that screeching for so long? * 

*****************************************************************

Ross had just finished putting everything in place when Rachel stopped "yelling" and tapped him on the shoulder.

Ross turned around, "Did you need anything before you go, Hon?" 

"Yes." Rachel said with a huge grin on her face.

Ross waited a second before he asked, "Well… what?"

"YOU!" Rachel said as she grabbed Ross into a wild passionate kiss. Ross ran his fingers through her hair while trying to get closer to her because her swelling belly was getting in the way.

Rachel giggled as Ross slowly kissed her face, arms, neck, and belly. "Awww c'mon Ross stop it. We can't do anything right here." Rachel said as she pointed at the door.

Ross sighed a little annoyed "Yea…. I guess you're right. Now, time to put part two of our plan into action."

"Ok, so you know what to do right?" Rachel asked making sure.

"Rach, I believe that I will have a pretty easy job. And sweetie PLEASE don't worry. I don't want you or the baby hurt." Ross said as he kissed Rachel on the tip of the nose.

"Ok, good luck." Rachel said a little worried.

"It will be fine. Now, go do your job. ACT MAD!!" Ross said.

Rachel put on the maddest face she could muster under the circumstances and stomped out of Ross's office. "And don't think you'll be sleeping in our bedroom tonight MISTER." (remember this isn't a real fight so since they are making it up, it isn't gonna make too much sense.) Rachel added for effect as she rushed past Morgan.

"FINE BY ME!!!" Ross called back. As soon as he saw that Rachel was gone Ross started his plan. He put his face in his hands and sighed. "What am I going to do?" Ross said just loudly enough so that Morgan would be able to hear.

*****************************************************************

Morgan had watched the whole exchange between Ross and Rachel, and decided that NOW was the best time. She pretended not to hear Ross's "What am I going to do." And waltzed sexily into her bosses office swinging her hips as she went. "Mr. Geller, there's a Mr.— What's the matter Mr. Geller?" Morgan asked as she got closer to Ross and noticed that his eyes were glistening just a little.

"Oh, its nothing." Ross said rather sulkily.

"Mr. Geller, Ross, don't toy with me. I know you too well. There's something wrong. Maybe I can help." Morgan said as she sat down right in front of Ross on top of his desk.

"Its just…" Ross said quietly hoping that Morgan would respond the way that he and Rachel had hoped.

" 'Its just' ? Just what?" Morgan asked prodding him a little.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand." 

"I'm sure I would just try me." Morgan said as she started running her fingers through Ross's hair.

*Oh god… here she goes.* Ross thought.

*****************************************************************

Mr. Lucas glanced up when he heard the sharp rapping on his door. "Come in." he said very curious to see who was at his door.

Rachel walked in as quickly as she could as her huge stomach was weighing her down. 

"Why hello Mrs. Geller! How are you today?" Mr. Lucas said as he started to get up from his chair. 

"Mr. Lucas, please don't get up." Rachel said as she hurriedly started to explain the whole situation.

(Time Lapse)

"I see…" Mr. Lucas said slowly not quiet getting the stress that Rachel was under, she didn't exactly want Morgan feeling up her husband.

"Mr. Lucas if you will just look at the tape. Miss Cole right now should be in my husbands office." Rachel said pulling out a little screen that was attached to the camera that she and Ross had planted in the office. 

The older man shifted so that he could see the small screen. He was shocked to see that Miss Cole was sitting on his employee's lap trying to get him to have sex with her right in the office. He was quite angry that she would try and do that in the workplace. He stood up from his desk with an angry look on his face. Mr. Lucas stormed out of the office with Rachel waddling after him…….

*****************************************************************

What will happen next????? Review PLEASE if you want to read more….. If I don't get enough review then I'm not gonna continue…… byez 


End file.
